User talk:Sannse
__Forcetoc__ Hi!! I contact to you because the Lost Girl wikia have not admin, faintdreams is gone without no explanation, the url to her page is missing. Greetings.Nickclark89 14:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, are you the admin? I have a little mess in mind here.Nickclark89 14:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, I'm just passing Wikia staff :) A mess? What's the problem? :It looks like Faintdreams has been gone for a while, so if you are interested in adopting the wiki, you could apply for that on Community Central. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:57, September 29, 2011 (UTC) thank you! I'm on it :) Nickclark89 22:15, September 29, 2011 (UTC) It looks like the Lost Girl TV show Wiki does not have an admin involved with it any longer. I saw the message you left in its Talk page today. Your profile shows you as a Wikia Community Support Team member. I would like to volunteer as the Admin for the Lost Girl TV show Wiki. What is my next step in this process? Thank you. Virago a-go-go (talk) 22:07, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, we have a page on Community Central where you can apply to adopt a wiki. As there are other active people on this wiki, you should discuss it with them first. You can find a sortable list of people editing . Good luck! -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:20, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I have removed my message as the subject matter is no longer relevant. Thank you for your assistance in helping me with my questions and concerns. :-) Virago a-go-go (talk) 04:38, September 19, 2013 (UTC) re: user (Three conversations generated by me removed.) Message deleted because it is no longer necessary. Message removed as discussion is no longer relevant. Thank you. :-) Virago a-go-go (talk) 04:42, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Removed my message as discussion is no longer relevant. Thank you. :-) Virago a-go-go (talk) 04:44, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :It's customary to leave old messages as a record of past conversations, by the way. You can do differently of course, but that's the norm :) :You may want to look at , and turn on Message Wall. You've seen it on Community Central, and I think it's a much better system than the old talk page -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:43, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I didn't want my initial "fish out of water" to clutter your Talk page. If there's a "Hide" for individual Talk conversations, I'd love to know where to find it and how to apply it. ::I don't understand the suggestion to look at the Special:Wiki Features and turn on (?) the Message Wall. It already has a Talk page. What would adding a first message on it do? Virago a-go-go (talk) 21:06, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::P.S. I found out what you meant by "Message Wall" and turned it on -- but turned it off when my response to a user's message was logged onto the Wiki Activity page. Heck no! Leaving messages on a user's page is not the same as an activity in a page of the Wiki. It feels like a violation of privacy. Virago a-go-go (talk) 03:17, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Talk page messages are logged there too. The only difference is that the first part of the message is shown for message walls. Everything on wikis is public though, including the text of removed messages. If you haven't investigaed history pages yet, try here, and click on any date to see the version at that time (or "diff" to see how a version changed from the previous one) ::::It's definitely a bad idea to think of anything on a wiki as private :) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:04, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Reason for deletion of TV show scene file ? I received a message that you had deleted from the Lost Girl TV show Wiki. This file is a scene from the TV show. The TV show is about a bisexual Succubus that has romantic relationships with two lovers: a female and a male. Sex in the series and how it is portrayed is an integral part of the story arc. It is not pornographic as body parts are carefully hidden. The positive message about sexuality is the reason why Lost Girl has become an international hit. The matter-of-fact portrayal of Lauren's homosexuality, a main character, differs from how lesbian characters have been depicted in other TV shows. How the protagonist's bisexuality is portrayed has been called groundbreaking by TV critics. I don't understand why you delete the file. Virago a-go-go (talk) 02:01, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :Well partly because I didn't have your very good argument on why to keep it ;) We allow some nudity where it's in the right context and not overly explicit, so your reasoning for using it is helpful. :In this case, it wasn't so much the nudity, they were "fig-leafed" carefully. But the hand on breast took it from "people making out" to "people actually having sex". So it would be better if you could find an image that's a little less explicit :But either way, I'll pass this. Please let me know if it gets deleted again. When you re-upload, the image is sent back to the image review queue. And it's easy for special cases like this to be missed (I don't visit the wiki when I delete, I see the images on a tool elsewhere). But I'll try to catch it, and make sure it's passed. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 23:05, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Now I understand. You haven't watched the show. :-) The series is very much about sex. Bo (the protagonist) has sex with men, women, threesomes with man+woman and two women. Except for one character, Kenzi, having made it clear from the first episode that she was hetero, no other character has ever mentioned his or her sexual orientation (and the creator of Lost Girl made Kenzi's sexual orientation canon because she and Bo are BFF's and wanted to make sure the showrunners and directors who followed would not have portrayed the two characters as messing around). The sexual orientation of characters is made obvious by their history and preferences, and in-between the overall message about human sexuality you have adventures, monsters, costumes, fight scenes, comedy, drama -- and a super bad-ass, fabulous female hero. (You should see the F scene between Bo and Dyson in Episode 108! I would never screencap it and upload it to the wiki.) Virago a-go-go (talk) 01:01, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :::So then the skill is to document that in the wiki, keeping true to the intent of the show, but also keeping within the Wikia Terms of Use. I would guess that will mostly mean picking your images carefully, but at some points it will also be in picking your words just as carefully. The sort version is "they had sex" is fine (including "the three of them had sex"). If you are describing the details of how they had sex, you are probably over the line. The long version is here. Or, of course, you can check with me if there is something you aren't sure about. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 00:21, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::In the wiki I used "make love" to describe an image. I read the Community Guidelines (thank you because I hadn't seen them before) and I think it may be a good idea to take advantage of the “dragons ahead warning” that can be shown to visitors: ::::* If your topic means that more nudity or adult language is necessary, we may add a content warning page to your wiki. This page is shown to all visitors before they can view the site, to let them know there are dragons ahead. Wikis with content warnings still need to avoid pornography and other explicit content, but have a bit more wiggle room on nudity and other borderline areas. ::::In the meantime, I did what should have been done a long time ago: I added the show’s rating to the Main Page (it’s rated TV-MA/LSV). Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::One thing to be aware of with the content warning, it does put off some people. That means your traffic would be less overall if we were to add it. So we only recommend that in a few, odd situations - and I'm not convinced that this is one of them. From what I've seen, there has only been that one borderline image, and if you were to switch that out for something like this, there would be no problem at all. ::::::And i've not seen any problems with the text either. As in the example on the guidelines, saying people had sex is fine, it's giving (or showing) the details of that that becomes a problem :) ::::::I think you are fine -- sannse (help forum | blog) 21:26, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Anyone who watches Lost Girl knows it's loaded with sex. It was the message about sexuality that has made it an international sensation. People have gone up to Zoie Palmer at comic-cons, for example, and thanked her for her portrayal of Lauren as a lesbian (a friend of mine who went to San Diego Comic-Con this year became a member of that "thank you" list). So I don't really think anyone who has seen Lost Girl is going to be put off by an "adult content" heads-up (heck, it might make them become even more involved in the wiki). But if you think it can slide for now, I'll put it on the backburner. I appreciate the suggestion about the other image, but it has already been used in the wiki. I don't want it to become repetitive and lose its impact. Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:41, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Oh I didn't mean that specific image... just one of that level of explicitness (no hand-on-boob etc) ::::::::But anyway, I'll wander off to other wikis, and leave you to decide ;) Later -- sannse (help forum | blog) 22:46, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I haven't involved you in the many problems that the wiki has been experiencing, but it's time that you were in the loop. This is a copy of the message I just sent to Staff support: :Things are happening in the wiki that should not be happening. :(1) The Cast Portal presentation template on the Main Page has defaulted back to excess spacing between top-to-bottom rows (even after being fixed by Staff support): lostgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Template:CastPortal :(2) Videos on the Main Page are not showing their total viewing. I deliberately viewed one video several times using three different browsers and it only shows "0 views" (see attached screenshot). :(3) A welcome message from a Staff member was posted in a new user's Talk page — instead of the wiki welcome message from me, the Admin. See: http://lostgirl.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Evel1n :Can someone please fix the recent, referenced above problems, and find out why these one-problem-after-another have been happening in the wiki. Thank you. Virago a-go-go (talk) 03:53, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I see that Kirkburn is working with you on this, I'll leave you in his capable hands :) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 21:44, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Desperately need help to fix what Wikia Staff did I requested that the wiki name be changed from Lost_Girl_TV_show_Wiki > to > Lost_Girl_Wiki. And the name change was made by: Sean McGilvray (semanticdrifter, Nov 11 01:44 pm (UTC)) Wikia Community Support, Trust & Safety But when he did it, he did not give a heads-up that pages that were originally automatically attached to the former wiki name needed their contents backed-up. As a person and as a professional I think ahead. I consider all the dots that may be connected to anything I alter or eliminate, and back-up all information associated with those dots. The wiki name was changed – and I appreciate that it was done – but it also deleted these very important pages: Lost_Girl_TV_show_Wiki:About Header (I had to add a notice to users – for when they click on the header – about what has happened to the wiki's information page. That is why it appears in blue, instead of red. There should have been a Lost Girl Wiki:About page created for the header when the name was changed with a direct link to it, but it was not done.) Lost_Girl_TV_show_Wiki:Community_Portal I can recreate the contents of the About header page when a Lost Girl Wiki:About header page is created by Wikia Staff. But I cannot recreate the contents of the Community Portal page. The contents of the Community Portal page were extensive and all-encompassing. They provided "how to" guidelines for using the wiki and links to subjects of interest to all users (such as Help pages). I don't want to have a meltdown, but this is a huge screw-up. I have sent a message to Sean McGilvray asking him to provide a link to the pages that were automatically deleted so that I can access the contents and transfer them to the new automatically-created pages. Can you please intervene in this and make sure that this oversight problem is corrected as soon as possible? Thank you. Virago a-go-go (talk) 01:35, November 12, 2013 (UTC)– :Hi, I hear that Sean replied to you and let you know he'd fixed things. Sorry for the problem! :The old URLs will be empty now, because of the change to new ones - that's normal. What wasn't normal (and is now fixed) is that the new addresses weren't working either. :If you want to make sure that people can find their way from links to the old titles, then you can either make the old pages redirects, or change the links. Rappy changed the one to About from the Community Portal for example, and he used the name "Project:About" - that will mean that if you ever change the name again, the links will still work. :Please let me or Sean know if you see any other odd effects, and we'll see what's going on. Sorry again! -- sannse (help forum | blog) 19:40, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::The problem has been corrected. The header links to the new Lost Girl Wiki:About page and the contents from the old page now appear in it. The Lost Girl Wiki:Community Portal page now shows the contents from the old Lost Girl TV show Wiki:Community Portal page. THANK YOU!!! I backed them up as files on my computer just in case there is another explosion in the future. ::As self-congratulatory as I don't mean for it to seem, I consider myself as having become Admin at just the right time for the wiki. I've dealt with vandalism. I've formatted pages so that there is some semblance of structure and continuity to each subject's category. I've created "How to create..." guidelines. I've changed the name of the wiki to what (based from past comments from them) is what many users had suggested. I've played Whac-A-Mole with technical problems. But I never thought I'd get accustomed to the many "Tums" flavors you can now chew. (...at least they provide calcium.) Thank you, once again. :-) Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:59, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::You are doing great :) It's good to see the wiki reviving nicely. Don't forget to keep looking for the right person to be admin with you, that will help with some of that Tum's overdose! Viewing , and sorting by "last edited" is a quick way to see who is active here. And is your (very complicated but very informational) tool for really understanding who is doing what and where :) :::If you want extra support from other users, don't forget the Community Central Forum :::And maybe if you hang out there a bit, you'll get to love message walls ;) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:36, November 13, 2013 (UTC)